


holy moly party

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band), Real Person Fiction, The Oral Cigarettes (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas Party, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Gen, Some Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Kisah kecil diantara Hiro, Takuya, dan Mina tatkala pesta natal kecil-kecilan yang diadakan para penghuni asrama Slytherin.
Relationships: Moriuchi Hiroki & Yamanaka Takuya & Otomonai Mina (Chanmina)
Kudos: 2





	holy moly party

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter yang muncul di fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan kesenangan belaka, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> . . .
> 
> Hogwarts!au - TakuHiroMina (aku menyebut mereka Trio Penggibah HAHAHA). Sekadar penjelasan kecil, ketiganya merupakan murid asrama Slytherin, dan untuk gradenya mereka, anggap saja TakuHiroMina ini masing-masing hanya beda satu tahun 😂
> 
> Dan btw, song recommendation (plus yang memberi inspirasi dadakan dalam menulis fic ini) dariku adalah "Holy Moly Holy Night" by Chanmina & SKY-HI (dia tuh cs-nya TakuHiro juga btw WKWKWK). Kalian wajib dengerin;) Liriknya agak lucu juga soalnya wkwkwk. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Nx1-wWmPUo

Suara grasak-grusuk gaduh langsung membuat mata Hiro terbuka sepenuhnya. _Demi janggut Merlin, siapa yang membuat keributan di jam segini?!_ Hiro menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari ranjangnya dengan perasaan sebal setengah mati.

Harusnya asrama menjadi lebih tenang sekarang, dengan mayoritas murid yang memutuskan pulang ke rumah selama liburan Natal ini, dengan menyisakan kira-kira seperempat dari total murid Hogwarts yang tinggal di sekolah.

Menuruni tangga dari kamar asrama putra menuju ke ruangan utama asrama Slytherin--yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih terang dari biasanya--Hiro menggulung lengan piyamanya sembari mengoceh, "Oi! Berisik--"

"Hiro!"

"Uwaaah!"

Tanpa ada peringatan, seseorang mendorong punggung Hiro, membuat pemuda Moriuchi itu nyaris terjatuh saat menuruni anak tangga terakhir. Sontak ia berbalik dan menggeram galak, "Mina! Kau ingin membunuhku?!"

Yang diamuki, Mina Otomonai alias adik kelasnya, hanya menyengir tak berdosa. "Makanya jangan halangi jalan." Kemudian ia berjalan melewati Hiro--yang tentu masih kesal dan memberikan tatapan menusuk--sambil membawa ornamen pohon natal di tangannya.

"Hiro," ujar Mina yang dipelototi Hiro. "Aku bersyukur kau bukan seekor basilik."

Perempatan siku-siku imajiner menghiasi dahi Hiro. "Apa maksudmu, huh?!"

"Daripada kau diam saja, lebih baik bantu aku disini."

Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, Hiro bertanya-tanya apa maksud Mina sembari memasuki ruangan utama asrama. Masa bodoh juga sih, kalau ia masih mengenakan piyamanya. Pemuda itu sontak mengerjap terkejut saat mendapati suasana yang berbeda di ruangan utama itu. Ada pohon natal, lengkap dengan hiasannya, di tengah ruangan, juga kado-kado yang terbungkus rapih di bawahnya. Di dekat perapian, digantung kaus kaki dan ornamen lain, serta lampu yang berkelip-kelip. Dekorasi di ruangan utama ini jelas membuat Hiro terpongah dan agak kagum.

"Hiro! Jangan bengong saja!" seru Mina dari tengah ruangan. Ada pula beberapa murid bersamanya--kebanyakan anak-anak tahun pertama dan kedua, Hiro yakin Mina memaksa para juniornya untuk membantu--yang tengah sibuk dengan dekorasi dan tetek bengeknya. 

Hiro menghela napas. "Baik, baik. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Pindahkan beberapa barang yang mengganggu ke pinggir, dong," pinta Mina.

"Sebentar, tongkatku ada di kamar." Mengacak rambutnya yang masih berantakan dan mencuat kemana-mana, Hiro menguap dan memutuskan kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil tongkat sihirnya.

Mina yang melihat seniornya naik itu tergopoh berlari ke arah tangga, berteriak, "Jangan tidur lagi, Hiro! Awas saja kau--"

"Iya, bawel! Berisik!" Hiro membalas sadis sampai suaranya bergema.

Berkacak pinggang, gadis blasteran itu memilih menunggui Hiro di bawah tangga. Sekian menit menunggu, sosok yang menuruni tangga bukanlah orang yang ditunggu. Melainkan Takuya Yamanaka yang mengenakan mantel dan pakaian ala-ala model di dunia Muggle. Seperti hendak ke pesta saja.

"Yo, Mina," sapa Takuya pada Mina. "Pesta natalnya siang ini 'kan?"

"Yeah." Mina masih menatap heran Takuya, dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Ia berbalik sambil bergumam, "Dasar narsis, padahal ini hanya pesta natal kecil diantara anak-anak Slytherin ..."

"Hmm? Kaubilang apa?"

"Tidak ada!" sentak Mina. Ia menarik lengan Takuya, menyeretnya ke tengah ruangan. "Sana! Bantu rapikan posisi meja dan kursinya."

"Iya, iya." 

Mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari saku, pemuda Yamanaka itu menggumamkan mantra levitasi guna memindahkan kursi-kursi ke sudut ruangan.

" _Wingardium_ \--"

"Oi, Mina! Mana barang yang harus kupindahkan?!"

Takuya tersentak saat mendengar teriakan cempreng itu. Mantranya gagal karena terdistraksi. Baiklah, ia tahu betul suara siapa itu, makanya ia sontak menoleh ke belakang ... dan mendapati sosok Hiroki Moriuchi dengan raut wajah ogah-ogahan berjalan melintasi ruangan.

"Ada disana!" Mina menjawab pertanyaan Hiro sembari menunjuk kursi dan meja bundar di sudut. "Kau urus dengan Takuya, ya!"

"Apa?!"

Hiro dan Takuya kompak berteriak.

Dan Takuya sontak menunjuk-nunjuk Hiro, protes pada Mina, "Kenapa harus aku yang mengurus ini dengan _dia_?!"

"Oke, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan ini kalau harus dengan _dia_!" ujar Hiro.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"

Hiro mengibaskan tangan, membalikkan punggungnya dari Takuya. "Selamat tinggal, aku mau pulang--"

Mina menarik tudung jaket Hiro. "Tidak usah bercanda. Mana ada kereta Hogwarts Express yang beroperasi di musim liburan," tukasnya. 

"Sana, urus kerjaan kalian! Sebelum siang, semuanya harus selesai." 

Mina Otomonai pun meninggalkan kedua seniornya itu di sudut ruangan. Masa bodoh dengan aura-aura tak mengenakkan yang terpancar disana.

**_._ **

* * *

**_._ **

"Jangan makan pudingnya dulu, Hiro!"

"Yamataku, makanan itu ada untuk dimakan!"

Mina tertawa mengakak sendiri di tempatnya, menonton perdebatan tidak penting diantara Hiro dan Takuya di seberang mejanya. Keduanya meributkan _flaming Christmas pudding_ yang ada di atas meja, belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Hiro ngotot ingin makan puding itu sekarang juga. Takuya ngotot dengan pendirian pudingnya dimakan di akhir.

Mina beralih pada murid-murid tahun pertama yang turut menyaksikan perdebatan tidak berkelas dari kedua seniornya--duo Pangeran Slytherin, kalau bisa dibilang.

"Sudah, sudah. Abaikan saja mereka," kata Mina pada junior-juniornya disela tawanya. "Ini sudah biasa kok."

"Anu." Seorang murid perempuan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Memangnya mereka itu ... bermusuhan, ya?"

"Hmm, dibilang begitu sih, tidak salah juga," ujar Mina sambil berpangku dagu. "Tapi mereka sebenarnya tidak saling benci, kok. Ego mereka saja yang terlalu tinggi--"

"Yamataku sialan, jangan halangi aku, sialan!"

"Senior dulu yang berhak memakan pudingnya!"

Kedua Pangeran Slytherin sekarang beradu pisau dan garpu.

 _Mungkin aku harus menarik kata-kataku barusan_.

**_._ **

* * *

**_._ **

Sesi tukar dan memberi kado diantara para penghuni asrama jadi yang paling dinanti di pesta kecil-kecilan kali ini. Kesempatan juga bagi mereka yang ingin memberi kado kepada, ahem, _gebetan_.

" _Merry christmas_ , Hiro!" Mina menyerahkan sebuah kado kecil kepada Hiro yang baru saja menerima kado dari adik kelasnya. 

"Ah, trims!" balas Hiro dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ayo buka kadonya!" pinta Mina, dengan senyuman yang entah kenapa terasa misterius.

Hiro beringsut ke sofa di depan perapian ruangan, duduk disana dan meletakkan kado-kadonya. Ia kemudian membuka kado kecil dari Mina, yang rupanya sebuah buku.

" _Cara Mengendalikan Emosi_ ..." Hiro terdiam sejenak selepas membaca judul buku itu, sementara Mina terkekeh inosen. Sang pemuda Moriuchi memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Yah, _trims_ , Mina," ucapnya penuh sarkasme.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Takuya melintasi sofa yang mereka duduki. Pemuda itu nampak canggung sendiri saat mencuri pandang ke arah Hiro.

Rupanya Hiro sadar ditatapi. Jadilah ia melirik balik pada Takuya, lalu mendadak bangkit dengan sebuah kotak kado merah di tangan.

Bukan hanya Takuya yang membelalak, Mina juga ikut terbeliak di sofa. 

"Er, Yamataku," mulai Hiro dengan suara pelan, sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Ini untukmu. Dan, _yeah_ , selamat hari natal."

Si pemuda Yamanaka terdiam untuk sejenak. Mematung. Hiro sendiri salah tingkah saat menyerahkan kadonya kepada Takuya.

"Trims," ucap Takuya, sebelum balik menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado yang cukup besar kepada Hiro. "Ini untukmu, sudah kusiapkan sejak awal liburan. Selamat natal juga."

Gantian Hiro yang membelalak tak percaya. Ragu-ragu ia mengambil kado itu dari tangan Takuya, berterimakasih dengan suara pelan.

Hening yang canggung untuk beberapa saat, sampai Mina selaku penengah berdiri dan merangkul kedua kawannya.

"Dua Pangeran Ular kita saling bertukar kado! Manis sekali, hmmm," godanya, menatap Hiro dan Takuya bergantian.

"Kami bukan Pangeran!" damprat Hiro dan Takuya bersamaan. Gadis bermarga Otomonai yang diapit keduanya tergelak saat mendengar itu.

Takuya sekarang yang buka suara, "Hei, sehabis ini mau melakukan sesuatu?" 

"Aku punya ide," kata Hiro. Sebuah seringai jahil khas terhias di wajahnya. Ah, tidak ... 

"Mau bermain kembang api? Aku punya banyak. Kita nyalakan di Lapangan Latihan, bagaimana?"

Oh, dan tentu saja Mina dan Takuya membalas Hiro dengan seringai yang tak kalah jahilnya.

"Sesekali kita perlu berbuat rusuh, 'kan?"

Terkena detensi bersama di hari Natal tidak buruk-buruk amat juga, sih.

_**.** _

_**end** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: fyi aja, aku memang suka ama mereka bertiga dan suka bayangin chemistry mereka ini ≧∇≦ mereka canonly ada relation kok sejak collab night MFS itu wkwkwk.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Merry Christmas and happy holiday, guys! See you in next fic 💕


End file.
